<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monopoly by amixii10, DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197409">Monopoly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10'>amixii10</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is dramatic, Aang is emotionally wounded, F/M, Gay Sokka, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Katara is irritated, Lesbian Suki, M/M, Sokka hates it, Zuko’s a vegetarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monopoly nights are break up central for the Gaang. How will Aang cope with the fact that Katara cheated?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a crack fic, not gonna lie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katara. This is it. We’re over, done.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes. Toph stifles a laugh from her place on the couch. </p><p>The Gaang had gathered after two weeks since their last meeting for a movie and game night, and all of them were having a great time. (Some more than others.) They has been playing a particularly intense game of Monopoly, and Katara had won through sly cheating. Aang had been thoroughly offended, and Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko were having the time of their lives. </p><p>“Our relationship is over,” Aang proclaims dramatically. Toph snickers as Aang drapes himself over Suki. “I’m going to date Suki now.” </p><p>Suki makes a noise of disgust. “Eugh. Even if I wasn’t gay as fuck I wouldn’t date you.” </p><p>“Ooh,” Sokka and Toph say in unison. Sokka high fives her. </p><p>“Damn, Suki, you can’t even pretend?” He asks pitifully as he sits up. Zuko smacks him across the back of the head. </p><p>“Ow, what was that for?” </p><p>“You’re not allowed to swear until you’re 18.” </p><p>Aang pouts, and collapses on the floor. “Nobody in this family loves me,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Toph affirms. </p><p>Zuko hugs Aang.</p><p>“Zuko loves me,” Aang says petulantly..</p><p>“No, I just don’t want to hear you whine.” Zuko replies.</p><p>Aang pulls away, grasping at his heart in mock pain.</p><p>“Nobody loves you, and nobody loves me,” Sokka says, going along with Aang’s dramatics. </p><p>“My own boyfriend won’t kiss me until,” he says, pausing for dramatic effect. Sokka clears his throat to imitate Zuko’s voice, “You brush your teeth, because I’m a vegetarian who can’t eat chicken.”</p><p>Aang gives him a fist bump and the two mope on the ground. Katara looks away from them, unimpressed. </p><p>“Now that the losers are gone, who wants to play another round?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>